


Flare Up

by SydAce



Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [23]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Chronic Illness, Comfort, Flare Up - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You have a flare-up at work.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Reader
Series: Final Fantasy VII Oneshots/Drabbles/Short Series [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751617
Kudos: 28





	Flare Up

It was a long day. Not only was work extremely stressful that day, but you also had a flare-up. It started as a constricting feeling in your throat. You quickly excused yourself and just barely made it out to the hallway before you fell to your knees. The constricting feeling spread. It took your lungs into an iron grip. And it squeezed. It squeezed hard. If you tried to take a deep breath, the pain only got worse. You could only breathe in short, sharp breaths.

Then, it took your gut. It felt like millions of knives were being stabbed into you. It took your arms and your legs. It was like a semi drove over them. All you could do was lay there. Trying to take short gasps of air, waiting for you to either pass out, the pain to cease, or for you to die.

You couldn’t cry. You couldn’t scream. You couldn’t ask for help. You just laid there for what felt like hours.

In reality, it was probably just a couple of minutes. No one walked by, by the time the pain ended. Slowly, you stood back up from the cold tiles. You leaned on the wall for support and managed to take deeper breaths of air.

The lack of oxygen, sudden exertion, and trauma of being locked in a raging fit of pain made you exhausted and dizzy. You stumbled down the hallway and back towards your desk. The meeting wasn’t that important and you weren’t really needed there. For now, you just wanted to sit and try not to cry.

The leather of your chair welcomed you in a warm embrace. Your body sunk back into its familiar arms. With a sigh, you leaned forward and rested your head on the cool wood of your desk. Everything was still spinning, but only a little.

“Hey [Y/N]!” a voice exclaimed. You knew who it was and didn’t bother lifting your head. It was Zack, he wouldn’t be offended. “Hey, you okay?”

Slowly, you raised a hand and gave a thumbs down. You still didn’t trust your voice to say anything, fearing the constricting feeling would overwhelm your throat once more. Heavy footsteps sounded as they maneuvered around your desk and next to you. You felt a hand place itself on your shoulder.

“Did it happen again?” his voice asked in a hushed tone. You simply nodded your head, your forehead sticking ever so slightly to your desk. “I’m sorry, [Y/N]. Is there anything I can do?”

You slowly pushed yourself off your desk and looked towards his mako infused eyes. He gave you a patient smile, knowing you’d probably be a tad bit out of it. With a sigh, you just shook your head. He frowned but opened his arms. With a small smile, you allowed yourself to fall into his embrace. You closed your eyes, feeling comforted by his warmth.

“I’ll always be here for you, [Y/N].”


End file.
